Marked and Branded
by Eggbert
Summary: Charlie gets a tattoo and Bill feels left out. Back story to 'Battle Scars'. *Warning for same generation incestouous thoughts and actions.*


MARKED AND BRANDED  
  
Summary: Charlie gets a tattoo and Bill feels left out.  
  
Rating: Pg-13. Mildly incestuous thoughts and actions.  
  
Spoilers: None whatsoever.  
  
Disclaimer: All the lovely Weasleys are JKR's. I'm just borrowing them for my own nefarious purposes.  
  
Warning: This story contains some incestuous thoughts and actions between brothers. If it's one of your personal squicks, I suggest you look elsewhere for your entertainment. Also look elsewhere if you find the thought of needles and blood a touch disturbing.  
  
  
A/N: I know only a little about body piercing so any mistakes on that score are mine alone. Tattooing is a different kettle of fish though.:) This is a kind of back story to 'Battle Scars' and satisfies my own curiosity about how Bill acquired his nipple ring in the first place.  
  
Dedication: To my beautiful Ines who so desperately wanted this to be written.   
  
  
  
" Mum is going to kill you. " said Bill seriously. " And it won't be an easy death either. "  
  
He stared at his brother's left arm, adorned with a tattoo of a dragon, which curled round his bicep. An incredible amount of work had gone into it; Bill could almost count the scales on its hide and see the yellow eyes glittering.  
  
Charlie grinned widely and rolled down his shirtsleeve.   
  
" I like it. Don't you? "   
  
" It's very nice. " said Bill approvingly. " But you know Mum. She almost had kittens when I got my ear pierced. "  
  
" Now that I don't get. " said Charlie lying back on his bed. " Why have bits of metal stuck into unusual places in your body. At least a tattoo is a work of art. "  
  
" You're an utter philistine. " sighed Bill. " Body piercing has been around for thousands of years. We find it all the time on the mummies in the tombs in Egypt. Ears, noses, lips, and even genitals. "  
  
He tried not to laugh as Charlie went pale under his freckles.  
  
" Who in their right mind would want their genitals pierced? " muttered Charlie. " I mean...ow! "  
  
" I always fancied having my nipple done. " said Bill thoughtfully.  
  
" Why, for gods sake? " demanded Charlie. " It'll hurt. "  
  
" I know that. " replied Bill impatiently. " Ryan's got his done. He says it's very erotic when I tug on it with my teeth. It enhances his pleasure. "  
  
Mumbling something about masochistic boyfriends, Charlie stood up and stretched.  
  
" So why didn't you get yours done then? You and he could have a matching set? "  
  
" I couldn't afford it. " said Bill abruptly.  
  
" Tell you what. " said Charlie thoughtfully. " If you get the ring, I'll do it for you. All I need is one of Mum's needles and a Freezing Charm. It'll be easy. "  
  
" You're on. " smiled Bill.  
  
  
Two days later Bill returned from London with a hug for his mother and a very pertinent wink for Charlie. As soon as they could they escaped to their bedroom.  
  
" Did you get it? " asked Charlie. Bill reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a silver ring.  
  
" Surgical steel. " he said thoughtfully. " Less chance of a reaction with this and it'll keep its shape better than gold or silver. That's what the jeweller said anyway. Did you get the needle? "  
  
Charlie produced a needle from his bedside table.  
  
" I had a hell of a job. " he said, grinning. " What do you want a needle for, Charlie? Don't your Mending Charms work on fireproof balaclavas? " he continued, imitating his mother's voice.  
  
Bill laughed. " So we're all set then? "  
  
" I reckon. Take your shirt off. " said Charlie briskly.  
  
Bill stripped to the waist and Charlie admired his brother's slender form as he lay on the bed, his long fiery hair spilling over the pillow.  
  
" Left or right? " asked Charlie as he drew out his wand.   
  
" Left. " smiled Bill.  
  
Charlie incanted a Freezing Charm and directed it to his brother's left breast. Bill went very pale and gasped.  
  
" Can't....breathe...."  
  
" Oh shit! " groaned Charlie and reversed the Charm.  
  
" You froze the entire left side of my body. " said Bill, grinning.  
  
" It's too powerful a Charm. " said Charlie worriedly. " We can't do it without numbing it with something. "  
  
" Ice. " said Bill.   
  
" Brilliant. " said Charlie fervently. He conjured a bowlful of icecubes and picked one up between his finger and thumb.  
  
He bent over his brother and rubbed the ice cube back and forth over the tender area of erectile tissue. He couldn't help noticing how Bill's other nipple had hardened to his touch or how the water from the ice cube had pooled in the recess of Bill's navel.  
  
Realising he was sweating, even though the room wasn't that warm, Charlie removed the ice cube and gently pinched Bill's nipple.  
  
" Is it frozen? " he asked. Bill nodded.  
  
Charlie picked up the needle and the cork and bent purposefully over Bill's chest but even before he could touch him, Bill's hands came up to push him away.   
  
Charlie sighed and glared at his brother.  
  
" Do you want me to do this? " he enquired.  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" Then you'll have to keep your hands still, damnit. Don't you trust me? "  
  
" Of course I do. Maybe you'd better...you know. Just to be on the safe side. ""  
  
Charlie tapped both of Bill's wrists with his wand, pinning him to the bed and rendering him helpless.  
  
" There. Now you //have// to stay put. " grinned Charlie.   
  
" Where did you learn to do that? " asked Bill curiously. He was quite enjoying the feeling of being bound but he'd never admit it.  
  
" Never you mind. " said Charlie. " Just...hold...still..."  
  
" Ow! Oh fuck, Charlie! " moaned Bill as Charlie drove the needle home. Within seconds the ring was in place and Charlie had performed the Healing Charm that would keep it there without any danger of infection.  
  
" It's done. " said Charlie, admiring his handiwork. The tissue looked puffy and abused but the ring made a nice contrast to his flawless, creamy skin. " Ryan won't be able to keep his hands off you now. " he added, grinning.  
  
" Very funny. " said Bill.   
  
" Hang on, you're bleeding a bit. " said Charlie. Much later he wondered what possessed him. What drove him to lower his head and gently lick the droplet of blood from Bill's smooth chest instead of wiping it off.  
  
" Charlie..." breathed Bill. It turned into a moan as Charlie's tongue encircled the bruised nub of his nipple, tugging lightly on the new adornment.  
  
Charlie lifted his head and reversed the binding spell only to have Bill's lips claim his in a hot passionate kiss, licking his own blood from Charlie's mouth.  
  
They broke apart, wide-eyed and breathing heavily. Charlie saw something in Bill's eyes, something that he was sure was mirrored in his own, something forbidden and all the more enticing for that.  
  
The sound of their mother's voice calling them both to dinner broke the spell.  
  
For that moment at least. 


End file.
